Episode 60
is the 60th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary The Witch Queen watches through her orbs as Asta took down Fana. She realizes that he was not all talk. She looks to her other orb which is showing the Diamond Kingdom invading on the other side of the forest. Fanzell Kruger flies before the army. He tries to talk to Mars. Ladros recognizes him as their old teacher and is gleeful that he gets to attack Fanzell. He sends a blast of magic but Fanzell cuts it apart. Seeing that neither of his students are who they used to be, Fanzell asks if they have any intention of turning back. Ladros just laughs and says that that is his line, and explains that their king is really sick and that the Witch Queen has lived for hundreds of years. The king wants to know how that is possible even if he has to kill everyone in the forest. They heard that the Eye of the Midnight Sun was also attacking the forest and decided to take advantage of the chaos. Ladros says that taking what they want by force is the Diamond Kingdom way. Fanzell says that is exactly why he left. Fanzell flies at Ladros and Mars but rushes past them for the army behind them. He attacks multiple mages at once and is recognized by them as a traitor. One says that they should kill him and get the reward money. Fanzell notices that neither Ladros nor Mars take advantage and attack because it is hard to attack when your allies are all in one place. Fanzell says that there is only so much he can do and is counting on Dominante Code and Mariella for help. Below, Mariella is sneaking in reinforcements and Domina is working on the Security Golems. Mariella and the witches attack. Mohawq wonders how they are able to predict their moves so easily. Mariella comes up behind him and tells him that it is because she used to be part of the Diamond Kingdom's assassination squad. She remembers when she used to kill people who were doing everything they could to survive. She tells the mage that this might not atone for what she has done but that she will put an end to their tyranny. She then freezes him to a tree. Domina summons the golems and they blast the mages in the sky. She tells another witch that she used magic tools and skills to modify the golems. Domina tells the witches that now is the time for them to teach the invaders a lesson for destroying their houses. She yells for them not to underestimate witches as she directs the witches on their attack. Ladros says that they set traps for them below the treeline but that it looks like fun so he dives right in. Fanzell predicted this and catches Ladros with whirlwinds. He asks Ladros again if there is a chance of him turning back. Ladros says no because he wants to kill lots and lots of people. Ladros points out that Fanzell was the one who trained them to be murderers and now he wants to live as a good person. Fanzell tells Ladros that he promised Asta that he is done running and that he wants to live. He slashes his sword at Ladros. Fanzell reflects on his training Ladros and Mars when they were youngsters. Fanzell realizes that his attack might not be enough to take out Ladros. He goes in for another but Mars yeels for him to stop. Fanzell knows that he cannot beat Mars in close quarters so he uses Slicing Wind Emperor: Mountain Retreat to repel Mars. Fanzell turns back to Ladros and attacks with his strongest spell. Ladros does not have a magical attribute and always had a complex about that. Fanzell must take him out first just in case he has developed a powerful long-distance spell. Fanzell asks that Ladros forgive him. Suddenly, Ladros smiles because the magic has not harmed him. Instead, he has been absorbing Fanzell's magic. He tells Fanzell that he had the army surgically modify him and that he gained a certain magical ability: absorption and emission. He can absorb all the magical attacks on his body and fire them back whenever he wants. Ladros warns Fanzell that he should go save anyone that he brought with him into the forest. Fanzell turns to go search for Mariella and Domina. Ladros says that Fanzell can race his magic to them and releases Million Laser, which destroys everything in that section of the forest. He gets so worked up that he even kills some of his own mages. Ladros finds Fanzell laying on the ground. He had thrown an air shield around Domina. Ladros kicks Fanzell before picking up Domina. He tells her that she recognizes her as the girlfriend with whom Fanzell defected. Fanzell tells Ladros that he should be using his powers to protect people. Ladros says that he did not go through special training for that. He says that using his power in battle is the best. He wants to be acknowledged and that is why he climbed up the ranks to the Eight Shining Generals. Ladros calls Fanzell a coward for having run away. Domina uses her wand to hit Ladros and claims that Fanzell is not a coward. Ladros says that he is going to have to get rid of Domina first. He throws her into the air and aims a magic blast at her. Before it can hit her, Mars blocks it with Laevateinn. He lands on the ground with Domina in his arms and tells Fanzell that his lessons got through to Mars, that he uses his power to protect people now. Ladros asks Mars what he is doing, and Mars responds that their target is the Witch Queen and that they do not need to kill unnecessary people. Ladros says that Domina and Fanzell are enemies of the Diamond Kingdom and that to let them go is to betray their kingdom. Mars says that is what he is going to do then. Ladros celebrates because now he can finally kill Mars legally. Mariella sneaks up behind Ladros and fires multiples blades of ice into him. Ladros absorbs them and turns to attack her but Mars knocks Ladros into the air with a clump of crystals. Fanzell asks Mars why he is protecting them, to which Mars replies that he was not expecting to see Fanzell and that he is on Fanzell's side. He also says the details can wait but they have to do something about Ladros. Mars says that one way to defeat him would be to feed him so much magic that he self-destructs. The other method is Anti Magic. Fanzell says that Asta is on the other side of the forest and that they can lure Ladros over there, with which Mars agrees. Ladros comes after them but Mars and Fanzell slip behind him and use Reinforcement Magic to push him towards the other side of the forest. Meanwhile, Asta is telling Fana that they have her surrounded and that resistance is futile. He tells her that she is still young, that she should not throw her life away, and that her friends and parents will be disappointed if she does something stupid. Fana's third eye begins to glow and she tells Asta to not talk about her friends. Fights *Asta, Vanessa Enoteca, Finral Roulacase, and Noelle Silva vs. Fana *Fanzell Kruger, Dominante Code, Mariella, and Witches vs. Diamond Kingdom Army *Fanzell Kruger and Mars vs. Ladros Events *Invasion of the Witches' Forest Magic and Spells used Items used *Brooms *Security Golem *Wands Petit Clover : Various characters guess Fanzell's age. Most of them say he is older than he is, which makes him feel bad. Mars is the only one who gives a correct answer since he remembers Fanzell's lessons. References Navigation